iTunes
by Echo101
Summary: This is my entry to XxxCloudyxxX's challenge. Joy glanced at the money she had left in her iTunes account. She had just enough to pick one song. She had a brilliant idea. She'd pick one based on the couples at Anubis House!


**A/N So this is my entry to XxxCloudyxxX's challenge.**

Joy grumbled as she glanced at the money she had left in her iTunes account. Not much, judging by her scowl. She had just enough to pick one song. Joy glanced down at her hands. She smiled as she thought. She'd pick one based on a couple in Anubis House!

* * *

><p>She'd seen the looks pass between Patricia and Jerome. They were just <em>perfect<em>. The two rebels. She could've sworn they'd be together, until she saw the looks that Jerome gave Mara. Besides, Eddie came in. If she had to choose a song for the couple, she'd pick _What Could've Been_ by Ellemeno Pea.

* * *

><p>Patricia and Eddie were always together. She was so happy that they'd <em>finally<em> gotten together. It was so irritating just watching them dance around each other. Patricia was like the explosion that Eddie was always waiting for. And Eddie was the brick that that Patricia needed. They fit together so perfectly that it almost scared her. Joy smiled as she realized what she would pick. She'd pick _First Love (Always a Fight)_ by Gunther&Co.

* * *

><p>Jerome always loved Mara. Joy just wished that Mara would be able to see the light. Of course, there was her and Mick, but still. They were so cute together. And she'd never seen Jerome behave that…kindly towards anyone, even Alfie. Joy knew what she'd pick for them, <em>Always Been There<em> by Moving On.

* * *

><p>She didn't know why everyone thought that Jerome and Nina would look good together. They just didn't roll that way. Besides, Jerome <em>always<em> loved Mara. It was a fact. And Nina was so caught up in…_him_. She just hated thinking about it. Sometimes she'd actually prefer if Nina went with Jerome. Fabes would be free. But it wasn't like that. Jerome and Nina were like brother and sister. That was all. Joy would've picked _Never Have Been_ by Veve for them.

* * *

><p>The two Americans. Nina and Eddie. She'd wish they were together, until she saw Eddie and Patricia. It wasn't fair to Patricia if Nina stole Eddie from her. It just wasn't who Nina was. And besides, even if they were American, they had little in common. Eddie was from New York, the big bustling city. Nina was from Chicago, windy and cold. Besides, Eddie loved pranks and he'd want someone to keep him on his toes. Nina just wasn't that girl. Joy figured out the perfect song, <em>Not Enough<em> by FreeHands.

* * *

><p>Mick and Mara. Complete opposites. The shy bookworm and the outgoing athlete. She was honestly surprised when she found out they were together. They didn't seem to fit. But they worked. And she didn't mind. It was nice being surprised. The only thing was <em>very<em> surprised about was the fact that Mara had stolen him from Amber. She'd have never believed _that_. Mick's in Australia, but it didn't stop Mara from pining over him. She wondered if she should pick _Stolen_ by Christine or _Opposites Attract_ by Tara Chen.

* * *

><p>Fabina. The perfect couple. Joy doesn't want to dwell on them. She hates them. Fabian was hers <em>first<em>. Everyone used to love _her_. Now it was all about Nina. _She_ used to have the brother-sister relationship with Jerome. _She_ used to Patricia's best friend. _She_ used to be the one to comfort Amber. _She_ was the one that Fabes used to look at. Now she was…just another person. She wondered if she should put _Girlfriend_ by Avril Lavigne. She wondered who it would apply to.

* * *

><p>Amber loves Alfie, even if she doesn't want to admit it. She always did. For his part, Alfie was infatuated with Amber. They'll figure out a way to make it work. They always have. They may not be perfect, but at least they didn't need to pretend to be someone they weren't around each other. They were both sunshine with each other. Even if there was a raincloud, they'd still be there for each other. It suddenly occurs to Joy that the <em>Friends Theme Song<em> would be perfect for them.

* * *

><p>Jerome and Amber used to date. Not many people knew this. This was before Jerome was all pranky and Amber was obsessed with beauty. Joy knew about it. So did Patricia. They'd been there. No one else had been in the house back then. They eventually broke up after Mick and Mara joined the house. They realized they weren't perfect, and that they like the two newbies better. Amber started becoming pretty to make Mick like her, and Jerome turned to pranking to get Mara to notice him. They kept the time they were together at the back of their minds. But they didn't talk about it. They missed it though. Joy could tell. But they it wouldn't be the same. Sometimes they wondered what would happen if they hadn't broken up. But it did no good wondering. <em>Never Going Back<em> by Daniel Westmire would be perfect for them, Joy mused.

* * *

><p>Joy's thoughts finally turned to her Fabian, or Jabian, as she liked to call them. She felt like Nina was replacing her. At every turn, it was always Nina, not her. She missed Fabes and the connection they used to have. She wondered what would've happened if they hadn't thought she was the Chosen One. She hated being it. She hated being away from Patricia. She hated the fact that Jerome and Alfie wouldn't wake her up in the middle of the night with their prank on Amber. She hated not being able to get help from Mara with her school work, and not being able to talk to Mick about what the boys liked. But most of all, she hated being away from Fabes. She <em>loved<em> him. And when she came back, she found out he'd gotten together with that American girl. Then he forgot her. Or, he pretended to forget. She'd run out crying. That was when she swore off of Fabes. She was still trying to get over him. It was a work-in-process, but she didn't mind that. She smiled as she thought of a song. _Stronger(What Doesn't Kill You) _by Kelly Clarkson. _That_ would show Fabes. She didn't need him. She wasn't going to fall in love with some boy just to have her heart torn out again. She was better than that. She was stronger.

* * *

><p>She thought about all the songs she'd thought of. Suddenly, it occurred her which one she should pick. She grinned as she clicked <em>purchase<em>. And with that, her account was drained.


End file.
